Talk:OpFor
Nationality section I don't think that the maps are really conclusive about where OpFor is located. The execution of the president takes place either in Saudi Arabia or Yemen, but certainly not Iran. A later episode, I think the nuke, definitely goes off in Iran. So they're not from any one real Middle-Eastern country, they're either transnational or the borders of the Middle East are different in CoD 4. :I agree about the maps being inconclusive. According to the mission articles on this wiki, the Marines escort War Pig through a city that covers hundreds of miles and exists in Saudi Arabi and Iraq. However, I do not know where we got the names of the specific places these maps are supposed to represent. Regarding where the nuke goes off, it's obviously very close to the Iraq-Iran border, but on which side I'm unclear on. I would actually guess the Iraq side, which is where the map for Aftermath is supposed to be. According to the map during the loading screens for both The Coup and Blackout, Al-Fulani is executed in or very near the city of Jeddah, Saudi Arabia, which is in turn near Mecca. While OpFor is probably transnational, I believe they are most likely based in Saudi Arabia, which is most definitely the country Al-Fulani was the president of and Al-Asad referred to in his televised speeches. It's possible there's a very large fictional nation that includes much of Saudi Arabia and at least some of Iraq, and possibly Iran, but I doubt it on the basis of realism. Al-Asad also references an overthrown monarchy in his nation. Iraq and Iran are both republics, while Saudi Arabia is a monarchy. --Cobblepot 06:06, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Does anyone even have evidence to suggest they are iranian? the game is set 2010-11, so...maybe where The Coup took place was an area in dispute? that went in OpFors Favour? the game was released in 2007, making the disputed area theory more belivable. either that, or opfor's soldiers are from different middle-eastern countries with the same military/political beliefs.--Dez2000 11:21, 11 March 2009 (UTC) The maps definitely show Saudi Arabia and southern Iraq (and possibly Kuwait) being the theatre of the USMC missions. Most likely, Al-Assad seized power in Saudi Arabia (it's where Al-Fulani is executed, it had a monarchy and is far more powerful than any country in the region, save Israel and Iran), the country seems to have expanded into Kuwait and parts of Iraq as well, these are all Arabic-speaking nations and the nuke probably goes off in Kuwait City or Basra. Whether Saudi Arabia took Kuwait and Southern Iraq by force or not and if that happened before Al-Assad rose to power remains a mystery (it's not uncommon for invading forces to proclaim a newly conquered city the new capital when it's larger and richer than any city in the homeland or if it's the only city still being controlled by the military.)-- 21:54, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, we can say "it is often thought to take place in Saudia Arabia", but we can't, with any certainty, say that it takes place anywhere. That would not be true, and it is against our policies. Go ahead and change any inaccuracies/speculation parts. Thanks for bringing this up. 06:10, 14 February 2009 (UTC) A small, but oilrich country - could'nt it be Kuwait?-- 11:44, 12 April 2009 (UTC) The nuke goes off in a north-eastern section of Iraq. Iran's official language is Farsi/Persian, not Arabic, which would be another reason why the nuke didn't detonate in Iran. Most of the Marines' campaign takes place in Saudi Arabia, which makes sense. Not neccessarily small, but Saudi Arabia is definetily(sp?) oil-rich. Everyone please, let's not debate too extreme. If nationality in Middle East is mixed, what if I tell you all that somehow in 2011 after the Arab Revolution, some countries will try to merge together to form one country? I'm talking about union? Logic? I think Al-Fulani was in charge of Iraq because Saudi Arabia and Kuwait are kingdoms, not republics, so they have kings. The leader of Iraq is the president.Goodboy12 12:25, April 5, 2011 (UTC) In my opinion, I disagree of what you said about Iraq. If you believe Al-Asad was in charge of Iraq, for me, it's very ridiculous. Listen properly his speech mentioning "But like our monarchy before the Revolution, he has been colluding with the West with only self-interest at heart!". So I don't believe this is Iraq, because it was a republic. So this is more likely set in Saudi Arabia, Qatar, Kuwait, UAE, Bahrain or Jordan, consider they are now rule by monarchs, and almost most of these Arab monarchs are the allies of the West. Al-Fulani must be one of the revolutionist who are uprising against what they describe as "authoritarian and corrupted kingdom regime who are allies with the West". Saudi Arabia would never invade alot of land, so I think the OpFor could be set in these countries: Iraq, Iran, Tajikistan, Kazakistan, Azerbaijan, or a made up Middle Eastern republic. And also, I thought that the OpFor was dictatorship (not communist), but it's the Spetsnaz who are dictatorship. 12:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC) : No, OpFor would not be in any of the former USSR except for al-Asad's safehouse (which was defended by their Ultranationalist aliies) in Azerbaijan. 21:06, September 15, 2015 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor Call Of Duty 4 was set in 2011, and coincidentally, currently, there are going to have Arab revolutions soon in 2011 (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2010%E2%80%932011_Middle_East_and_North_Africa_protests) and I personally SPECULATE this event is going to be a future event, not the past. 07:26, April 24, 2011 (UTC) They are similar to the Iraqis or Iranians Military Strength? I'm curious as to where the information for "Military Strength" was aquired. It seems more like a random number, and I'm thinking of removing it unless someone has some proof as to its credibility. LegendaryPsycho 22:47, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Modern Warfare 2 Announcer Is the announcer in Modern Warfare 2's Multiplayer still Al-Asad, or just a random, nameless character? It sounds like it could be him... Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 17:00, November 20, 2009 (UTC) It's just a random OpFor leader/general. The OpFor in MW2 are just local Afghan militia. It might be that the first horsemen (worked with/for Al Asad) from cod4 survived the events of the six days and 5 years later he might leading the OpFor only briefly mentioned in modern warfare 2 in the missions Team Player and Endgame. If this is true then he is the multiplayer announcer for the OpFor and might be a character in future installments. The announcer cannot be the first horsemen since in modern warfare 3, Makarov is revealed to be the first horsemen and the announcer sounds very different from Makarov in Multiplayer. Also Makarov is the leader of the inner circle and not the opfor although he allied with them during the events of the second russian civil war and his connection to Al Asad was close during that time. "Seen in Endgame" On the bottom of the page it says "the OpFor are seen in only 2 MW2 levels: Team player and Endgame.", yet in Endgame the enemy forces are but Shadow Company American forces. Yeah, but the OpFor appears alongside Shadow Company. They're fighting a two-way battle. And remember to sign your posts! 15:37, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Could the OpFor be a different group just inspired by the group led by Al-Assad? ([ Hawkeye1951 ]) Communists? Hey guys, I've got a question - how do we know that the OpFor in MW2 are communists? All we know is that they're an extremist insurgency, not much else. Can someone verify that they're commies, as I've seen this written on other pages as well. 15:39, January 16, 2010 (UTC) The OpFor in MW2 may have relations with the Ultranationalists, but I highly doubt they are communists. They were put in MW2 for story purposes, they're either remaining soldiers of Al-Asad's OpFor or a local Afghan militia. : Ultranationalists = Commies. Also, "Take no prisoners, comrades." CoD addict - 21:25, December 20, 2010 (UTC) They are not an insurgency. If they were an insurgency, they would be inserted from a different country.(Unregistered Contributor) Well, given their tendency for wearing kaffiyehs, yelling something that sounds like "Allah!", etc., does anyone think they could be Islamic extremists? I've heard about those psychos causing trouble in real-life Afghanistan, as well. Sgt. S.S. 10:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) They are extremists, that i can't deny, but they don't say Allah in the game, if they did, iW probably wouldn't be still existing, they do however speak arabic, oh and iW got Karachi level wrong in the mulitplayer, karachi is in Pakistan, where most people speak Punjabi, Urdu, or Pasthun, not Arabic...and just so you know, just because you call someone a psycho, doesn't mean he is, its Al'qaida that are the real terrorists, not the Taliban, and even though i don't support or agree with the Taliban idealogy of purism, most of the people who join the Taliban just want america and other foreign militaries to leave their country, nothing more, that is ALL they want...Gen. G.G. Alright, there's no need to get pissy, it was just a theory. Sgt. S.S. 15:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Islamic extremist usually will suicide bombing against foreign militaries and other enemies, but in this case in MW, no. Therefore, they are actually secular government people who defected to the other side, Al-Asad In MW2 OpFor seems to be made up of secular Baathists or something similar rebelling against the local U.S.-assisted Afghan government 21:13, September 15, 2015 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor Not really.Ba'athists only operate in Arab countries, meanwhile Afganistan is not an arab country.There are high probabilities that the OpFor was Ba'athist only in COD4 where they operated ONLY in Arab countries.This one could be something similar to Free Syrian Army; a lot of different views and ideologies combined in one militia. AlAbtal (talk) 00:17, April 28, 2017 (UTC)AlAbtal Moved from article Symbolism of the small country strongly suggests that the county rules under a Baathist system. Some hints include the colors of the red, white, and black. Another very strong hint is that the symbol pictures two crossed swords which are very similar to the famous "Hands of Victory", a monument made by Saddam Hussein in commemoration of the "victory" of the Iraq-Iran War (Although there was no real victor, rather a cease-fire). Assad has the same name as the Syrian dictators Hafez Al-Assad and his son Bashar Al-Assad, who both rule Syria in a Baathist government. Some uniforms resemble Iraq under the old Baathist regime. For instance, the soldiers wear similar helmets and cloths as the old Iraqi army, the Iraqi Fedayeen (An Iraqi special paramilitary group of Baathist loyalists), and the uniform Al-Assad wears is similar to Hussien's military uniforms. Though there are many hints that suggest Baathism, the star between the two swords can possibly be the Communist Star, but this is unlikely. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, however, the word "Infidel" is seen as graffiti in the OpFor-occupied city in Team Player, which, if it was written by the OpFor, suggests a fundamentalist ideology that contrasts sharply with the secular nature of Baathism (Though on the old Iraqi flag "Allahu Akhbar" or "God is Great" is on the middle of the flag). I'd call this speculation. Some one could re-add this but I think if it is readded, it needs some work. To me their embelm suggests a re-worked coat-of-arms of Saudi Arabia, and their uniforms look pretty generic; I mean, they could pass for Egyptian just as well as Iraqi or Syrian. Yasir Al-Fulani 07:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) OpFor do not represent Taliban or al-Qaeda I'm going to change some things that have to relate to the OpFor being based off the Taliban or al-Qaeda. They cannot be related to either of these because of Sharia law. Sharia (Arabic for "way" or "path") law is enforced by both groups. You MUST have a beard or you're breaking the Sharia law. The consequence for not following the law is death. Many OpFor soldiers do not have beards, which proves they are local Afghan militia. *We know they aren't, they are referenced as being very similar to, not in ideals but in operation. Therefore your point is null, also sign your posts. [[User Talk:Darthkenobi0|''"Master Kenobi]]Good editing. 07:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) MP Trivia Who removed the part about the Opfor shouting things like "bambi!" and so on? LITE992 23:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Could we add that back since the Militia page has translation stuff like thatMoiz1224 05:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Sharia law does not enfore the death penalties of things that are sunna/optional such as growing a beard. Because you dont have a beard does not mean you do not follow Sharia Law. Opfor charecters are what i believe to be a special unit of some sort not a political group. Translations! I was wondering what language they spoke? "Bambi"? Disenyish? (Yes it makes no sense!)Tomlev40 19:58, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I have a friend who's arabic, heres some translations: Bambi! means Ba'abi which means changing mag/ reloading, Tango sucka! means Tango sa'qaat which is Tango down, and Tactical header is sa'qaat un hedu which means Target down. They speak Arabic, so that must point somewhere to the theory of being remnants of the CoD4 OpFor who were Arabic. Braden 0.0 22:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Quotes The Arabic "pronunciation" parts of the quotes are all wrong. Should we just have the English equivalent? ''01:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Personally I believe they represent either "real" Iraq, Saudi Arabia or Kuwait being taken over by some guy. I mean come it even show Saudi Arabia so it could be it just for some purpose not mention the name.GQ Smoke 22:24, December 12, 2010 (UTC) What OpFor actually means OpFor stands for Opposing Force, and is used in military training when they need an opponent for an exercise, but don't want to call them by their proper name. For example, if the USMC ran an exercise based against Russia. They can't call the other "team" Russia, so they call them the OpFor. So really, the OpFor are actually just a metaphor for the Taliban in this, since they fight in Afghanistan. If anyone thinks this is relevant enough to stick in, go ahead. Won't do it myself, not experienced at wiki editing. I'm surprised no-one's put this up already. 22:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) OpFor in MW3? When was it ever confirmed that they would ever be in Modern Warfare 3? I dont remember seeing pr hearing anything about them in any trailers. 00:10, October 31, 2011 (UTC) "Allah akubar"? I was playing Charlie Don't Surf a while ago, and I could have sworn that I heard one of the OpFor soldiers shout something like "Allah akubar" (Arabic for "God is great"). Could this point towards some sort of Islamic extremist point of view by the OpFor? Sgt. S.S. 19:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : I've never heard "Allahu akbar" in-game, but even if an OpFor soldier said this it doesn't necessarily point to Islamic extremism. "Allahu akbar" is a common expression amongst Muslims, and I'm pretty sure the OpFor soldiers are Muslim. 21:21, September 15, 2015 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor When did they end?/The "Two OpFors" On the article it states that the OpFor were active between 2011-2016. It's true that it was the events of CoD 4 and MW2, but if you look at the MW2 campaign, there is never an actual event to indicate the OpFor were wiped out or were defeated. In actual fact, it appears that the OpFor recovered from both losing their leader and a stronghold, as evident by their attempt to kill Shadow Company and General Shephard in Endgame. I think we should state on the article 2011-present, seeing as nothing confirms their defeat, and they are confirmed to have survived the death of their leader (which caused the collapse of the Inner Circle, among others). The OpFor's unknown country and Afghanistan are also not seen in MW3, which means it would be very unlikely to see any members during the campaign. Now onto my second point, on the MW2 part of the article, the text indicates that the OpFor is not the same OpFor from CoD 4, based on different armour and the fact they have an identified country. I believe this section on the "new OpFor" is speculation, as it's quite obviouse they are the same (Middle Eastern/Posters of Al-Asad/Similair Logo/Speaks Arabic/Numerous old logos seen in their maps and Team Player), and speculation doesn't belong on mainspace. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 18:35, June 28, 2012 (UTC)